Kittens And Bunnies
by ejo
Summary: It was either Hello Kitty or My Melody. From a simple choosing of stuffed toys to buy for her recovery, it turned to be a battle of love.


**Kittens And Bunnies  
><strong>_written by: ejo_

**Summary: **It was either Hello Kitty or My Melody. From a simple choosing of stuffed toys to buy for her recovery, it turned to be a battle of love.

* * *

><p>In Class 2-B's room, the students flocked together as a group, discussing what to buy as a gift for the brunette. It's been a week since Mikan last attended class due to a flu she received. The doctor prescribed the illness as a contagious one, making the brunette be isolated from everyone else.<p>

"Personally," The green-haired girl named Sumire Shouda said. "Bringing fruits is a better recovery gift for her."

Anna pouted and protested, "Mikan-chan is probably sick from those fruits! What she needs is something different—like my cake!"

"Your cake would only make her sick." Koko said, making Anna's veins twitch in displeasure.

"Wouldn't stuffed toys be a better choice?" Hotaru suggested, making the group look at her. "Knowing Mikan, she's probably alone. I heard that stuffed toys give comfort to lonely children."

Koko and Kitsumine raised their thumbs at the black-haired girl. "That's to be expected from Mikan-chan's best friend."

And with that, everyone agreed with Hotaru's idea. They started to plan what kind of stuffed toy would fit the brunette.

"I think Mikan-chan would like a character such as Hello Kitty." Nonoko said as she giggled.

Yuu looked at her in bewilderment. "Wouldn't Mikan enjoy a My Melody toy more?" He implied, making some of the students agree with him.

"I like Nonoko-chan's idea better." Anna said while wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Idiots!" Sumire shouted at them. "I think a bear would suit that Idiot!" Everyone ignored her, making her very much irritated.

"Hello Kitty is more popular!" Nonoko and Anna shouted in unison, making some of the class take a step back.

"No!" Koko said whilst Kitsumine nodded at his answer. "My Melody is better than a stinking, old cat!"

Suddenly the class' doors were slammed open, outside the room both Ruka and Natsume appeared. In Natsume's arms is Youiichi who was clutching his hands onto Natsume's shirt.

"Let's ask for Ruka's and Natsume's opinions." Sumire said as she pounded her fists against the table. Everybody agreed with the green-haired girl.

"Natsume, Ruka," Mochiage called, making Natsume raise his brow at him. "What is a better gift for Sakura, Hello Kitty or a My Melody?"

"Hello Kitty," Natsume muttered softly. "I think."

"My Melody," Ruka replied. "I believe."

It was silent in the class for both Ruka and Natsume answered a different reply to the question. Normally they would have the same answers but this time it's different. Both of them looked at each other in disbelief.

"Natsume," Ruka stated. "Hello Kitty is outdated, I think My Melody is good for Mikan."

"Ruka," Natsume replied. "Hello Kitty is a long-running series and is popular with girls. She would like Hello Kitty."

"A rabbit such a My Melody would suit her well." Ruka spoke, gripping his fingers.

"A cat such a Hello Kitty would do fine." Natsume replied.

Hotaru looked at them with a hidden gleam in her eyes. "Why not have a bet?" She asked, sparking an interest to the two boys. "Let's see what stuffed toy she'll like." Her lips formed a small smile, making some of the class recoil at her reaction.

"Fine by me." Natsume mumbled whilst Ruka nodded.

* * *

><p>Inside the hospital room, the young brunette wiped her sweat away. She couldn't move her hands a bit, she's growing weak. She's been taking lots of medicines but it none work at all. Even when Subaru tried healing her, it was no use. The illness seems to be defying the use of Alices.<p>

In a couple of seconds, she noticed two stuffed toys beside her which was teleported through Sakurano's alice. It was a Hello Kitty and My Melody stuffed toy. On the Hello Kitty's clothes, a small paper which has Natsume's name on it is seen which is the same with the My Melody though Ruka is written on the other one.

Little did Mikan know, Hotaru inserted a small video live stream machine in both of the toys. Mikan smiled as she saw the sight of the gifts, she took both and snuggled with it.

"Thank you." She whispered through her breath.

And with that, the bet was called off. It was a hard time seeing which gift made Mikan happy the most. Hotaru turned off the video and made everyone go back to her seats.

Later that night, when Mikan turned in her sleep the My Melody fell on the bed, making the Hello Kitty stuffed toy the object which Mikan was hugging.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I suddenly thought of this idea, I know this is short but I hope it's good. Thank you and do review and tell me what you guys think! =D<strong>


End file.
